My Prayers Will Be Accepted
by kittyinshiningarmor
Summary: Marinette is not afraid of graves. "If you're afraid of graves, that means you've never lost someone you love."


Marinette entered the large cemetery. It was quiet. No one was in sight. The weather was a bit foggy but it was okay. She hold the bouquet in her hand tightly.

She wasn't afraid of cemeteries. She loved this place. This place was the only place where she could be with her lover.

She walked past all the graves. Some were watery, some were gren, some were nameless, some were temporary.

She read lots of names. She knew some of them's families. She even knew their stories.

She climbed the hill quickly.

When she saw the gravestone, she slowed her steps.

 _To The Memory Of Adrien Agreste_

 _Beloved Son And The Hero Of Paris_

 _Rest In Peace_

 _2000-2017_

"Hey," she greeted her lover. She put the bouquet down. "I missed you."

"Today... Today is your birthday, Adrien. Wake up." She told him. "It's been a year."

"I miss you so much. Every morning when I wake up, I remember that I won't see you again. I won't see your beautiful face, your incredibly eyes. I won't hear your laugh. It kills me, Adrien."

 _"Hey, we should hang out today." He kissed her cheek from behind. "I can't. I have homeworks." She said and giggled._

 _Adrien kissed her again. "C'mon Buginette. Don't you love me?"_

 _Her eyebrows furrowed. "Of course I do, silly kitty."_

 _"Then hang out with me today." He begged. "You know my father won't let me another time."_

 _"Okay." She smiled. "But just for two hours. Not more."_

She could feel tears filling into her eyes. "You can't imagine how hard it is for me. Living in a world that you don't exist. It really kills me. Looking at your pictures is killing me. Watching your videos is killing me. Everything that reminds you is killing me." She sobbed.

"I even remember our first fight. Do you? You were being a dork and I didn't tried to assume a humble attitude." She let the tears streaming down her face. "I swear, If you were here I would never ever argue with you. I swear…"

"I don't know how my future will be, Adrien. I know, if you'd be here you'd tell met o find someone who loves me and makes me happy. But I can't, Adrien. I'm getting angry very easily. I'm breaking hearts. I'm upsetting my parents, my friends… Even Chloe tries to talk to me and I'm pissing everyone off. I can't get you out of my head. I see your face in everyone. I remember our memories and I begin to cry randomly, it doesn't matter wherever I am. I am having crisis all the time.

"Adrien, save me. Save me from this mess. I sometimes talk to your father. He's as sad as me. He's just working. Not doing anything but working. He has dark circles under his eyes. He's pissing everyone off, just like me."

She started sobbing harder. "I would do anything to be with you right now. I don't know if you're watching me now, but if you are, you should know I love you so much."

She took a deep breath. "Alya tries to drag me out of the bed every morning to get ready for school. But I don't want to go to the school if I won't stare at your nape, hear you talking to Nino, see you turning your head and smiling at me."

 _While Marinette was doodling something, Adrien turned his head to her. "What's up?" He asked._

 _Marinette raised her head. Their eyes met and she smiled. "Thinking about an alley cat." She said._

 _Adrien smirked. "I'm sure that alley cat is thinkin about you, too." Marinette giggled._

 _"How would you know?" She teased. "I read minds. Oh and I understand how you want to kiss me right now."_

 _"That's a lie." She argued with a smile. "That's not just now."_

 _Adrien raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you say so?" He moved his place closer._

 _Marinette grinned at him. "I say so." She responded._

 _He gave her a peck on the lips and winked._

 _She knew she was just so lucky._

Marinette wiped the tears with her hands. "Living with your ghost in home, in the class, in streets. Not having you by my side is a torture, y'know? And every night, I pray for not to wake up next morning. And I am sure, my love, my prayers will be accepted."


End file.
